My Golden Angel
by TheHoneyClub
Summary: 2 years after the Kira case, a new killer has sprung up. Near fears he may not be able to solve this case, so he hires a detective who is a master of disguise to help him. But why does this man remind him so much of mello?


_He sat in a fetal position, body shaking, heart racing. It seemed as though the walls were closing in on him, trying to suffocate him. The walls mocked him, taunted him, and laughed at his existence. __**"Your worthless" "Your nothing" "You're a freak"**__ He desperately wanted to run, but it felt as though he were chained to the ground. A wet sticky substance ran down his face, it must have been blood; why else would he only be seeing red? The walls continued their taunting, closing in on him inch by inch. __**"Worthless Worthless Worthless Worthless"**_

"SHUT UP!"

Near shot up in bed, looked around the room frantically. Realizing there was nothing there, he quickly wiped his eyes and tried to settle his breathing. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream…" He chanted over and over. After a while he let out a sigh and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Why are you torturing me?" Near whispered. He looked over at the clock which read: 3:45AM in big red letters. "Damn.." He swore softly. Finally he decided to just lay down and try to go back to sleep. As soon as Near's head hit the pillow, small tear drops started to cascade down his pale cheeks. "Damn you Mello, you sick son of a bitch…"

-Somewhere in Nevada-

Miki stepped into the shower after he tested if it was hot enough. He sighed in content as he felt the warm water run down his body, relaxing his muscles. He ran his fingers through his golden hair gently, feeling the silky strands caress his fingers. His other hand reached for the mango smelling conditioner. Just before he was about to open it. A faint ringing was heard coming from the living room. Miki growled and then turned off the water. He ran into the living room, not bothering to put on a towel around himself. He quickly located where the ringing was coming from. It appeared as though someone was video calling him. Miki looked down at himself and shrugged. He didn't really care if anyone saw him naked.

He smoothed his semi long blonde hair down and sat in the leather office chair infront of the computer and pressed the 'answer call' button. An image of a young Japanese man with jet black hair and red goggles atop of his head appeared on the screen. Miki winked and wave flirtatiously at the other boy. "Hey Toby." Toby looked confused for a second but then blushed and looked away from the screen, realizing his partner was naked, and by the looks of the water dripping down his chest, he had probably been taking a shower. "Miki! Cover yourself before you answer a video call you twat!" Miki giggled cutely and stood up fully showing off his body.

"Aw baby don't tell me you think im ugly!" Miki brought his hand up to wipe away a fake tear. Toby put two hands up in defense. "W-what no! your not ugly! I just don't wanna feel like a perv for looking at you." Miki let out another giggle and batted his eyelashes. Toby laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Miki stared at this nails in boredom. "So what did ya want babe?" Toby quit laughing and put his hand down. "Oh yea! About that letter you got from that detective, I contacted him." Miki quit staring at this nails and smiled. "Really? Well don't be shy honey! Spill it!"

Toby laughed at his partners tendency to be adorably cute at randomest of times. "Well first of all, he said his name was 'n' and he wants to speak to you directly. By the looks of his email, he seemed quite relieved that you were willing to join him… Ill send you his number so you can talk to him." Miki squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. "Yay! Thank you Toby! I love you!" Toby's cheeks reddened slightly. "Hehe well ya know I do my best for you." Miki nodded and blew a kiss at him. Toby's blush darkened and he looked away. "Yea… w-well I gotta go, bye." Miki waved at the screen and winked at him. "seeya babe." With that said, he ended the call and quickly ran into the bathroom to grab a towel. It was starting to get cold…

-Somewhere in New York-

"Near, there's a call for you, he said not to tell you who it is though because… It's a surprise...?" Near looked away from his dice city to look at Rester. "You must be joking." Rester looked aay and sighed while handing Near the phone. Near held the phone between his cheek and shoulder and continued stacking his dice. "Yes, this is Near." _"Well we finally get to hear each other's voices." _Near halted his stacking. "Who is this?" The person on the other line giggled. _"Hehe, my partner said you wanted to speak with me."_

Near thought for a moment. Oh yes, they were looking for someone to help them with their newest case. That's odd, the person they'd offered the job was male, yet this person had a very effeminate voice. Well who was Near to judge. "I see. Well we are very happy to hear that. I assume you know where we are located." His question was confirmed with a simple 'mhmm'. "I hope im not asking to much of you when I say that we need you here in a couple days, this case needs to be solved as soon as possible." _"Not at all, im already on my way actually. Expect me around noon tomorrow."_ Near nodded to himself. The sooner the better. _"I need a ride from the airport though…." _Near nodded again. "Alright, ill have someone pick you up, look for a black limo" _"M'k… by babe, seeya in a few!"_ Miki made a small click with his tongue and then hung up. Near slowly removed the phone from his cheek and shoulder and handed it back to Rester. "…What an odd individual…"

-At an air port in New York-

Miki promised to be there by noon, and it was already 1pm. Miki sighed impatiently. "Miki! Miki!" Miki looked to his right to see who was yelling for him. Running towards him was his partner Toby, wearing his usual purple long sleeved shirt and faded jeans. Miki jumped up and ran over to his friend. Toby wrapped his arms around the blonde's skinny waist and kissed the top of his head. Miki had his arms around his neck in an instant and was nuzzling Toby's neck.

"Ohhh~ Toby I cant believe you're here!" Toby pulled away from Miki, but still had his hands on his waist, and kissed his nose. Miki giggled and kissed his nose back. They parted and stood facing eachother. Toby patted the shorter boys head and laughed lightly. "Aw come on. You really didn't think id let you come all this way without me did ya?" Miki smiled and pinched Toby shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

Miki smiled widely and put his hands on his waist. "Nothin, I just like messin with ya." Toby raised an eyebrow and paused before he burst out laughing. Miki soon lost his composure and started laughing too. Miki paused his laughing when he noticed a black limo and a light blonde haired woman in a suit. Her gaze met his, and as if suddenly realizing something, she walked over to him quickly.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Linder, are you by any chance.." The blonde haired women took a quick look at a piece of paper in her pocket. "Michael?" Miki put one hand on his hip and made a peace sign with the other. "Yup that's me! Please call me Miki though." Linder put the paper back in her pocket. "Of course. If you could Miki, please allow me to escort you to our headquarters." Miki nodded then pointed at his Asian partner. "Hey I have a question, can my friend Toby join the case?" Linder sighed and took a look at Toby. "Im afraid that's not up to me. You'll have to ask n." Miki let out a sound that seemed to resemble a whine. "Can he atleast ride in the car with us?" Linder shrugged and started walking towards the limo. Assuming it was a yes, the two boys followed.

-Headquarters-

Near stared at the people who had just moments ago walked in. The tall blonde was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had the lower half cut off, leaving his stomach bare, and also was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that looked like they were made for women. He also had the prettiest green eyes near had ever seen. And was he wearing… Makeup? But either way, the male was very attractive (Though Near would never admit that out loud). The one on the left of him looked like a normal Chinese boy, besides the goggles he wore on his head, and his eyes, oddly colored yellow.

The golden haired male looked around in awe, and then grinned. "This place is so cool!" Toby laughed and nodded in agreement. Miki looked down and noticed Near sitting on the floor surrounded by toys. He ran over to Near and crouched next to him. "Awww! Your so cute!" Near's eye twitched slightly at the remark, but still kept his composure. Miki wrapped his arms around Near and squealed very girlishly. Near flinched and attempted to pry the hyper active blonde off him. "Could you please remove yourself from me." Miki pulled away from Near and petted his head, then stood back up. Toby face palmed and sighed aggravatingly. Miki could be a real dumbass sometimes.


End file.
